Cheese burns
by Midnight Custard
Summary: Why couldn't he have listened to Maka? Hadn't these many, long years of teamwork taught him that the bookworm always was right? Whenever he ignored her advices it always came back to bite him in the ass. Like now. Oneshot, Kid/Soul


**Hello! I'm new in the Soul Eater fandom (at writing, not reading) so I thought I'd introduce myself! I'm Midnight Custard, and I've been on FF for almost exactly one year now.**

**This is just a silly, little something I came up with the other day. I ate a ham- and cheese pie, and burnt my mouth badly. Immediately I turned my torture into inspiration!**

**This is a Kid/Soul, so there will be a tiny bit of boy-loving going on, not anything too rough though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, it belongs to Atsushi Ohkubo.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this small oneshot!**

**O-O-O-O-O**

Soul stormed into Kid's tidy kitchen, clutching a frozen cheese- and ham pie in his left hand. Maka followed him, arms crossed and with a disapproving look on her petite face.

"I still think you should let Kid know before you use his kitchen, we are his guests after all."

Soul grunted and ripped open the plastic cover with his teeth. "Ah stop it Maka, he won't mind." He threw open the microwave and placed the pie inside. "And I'm so fucking hungry I'm gonna pass out soon." Soon the micro was buzzing, the pie within going round and round in circles.

Maka, Soul and their friends had gone to Death the Kid's mansion directly after school. They had a project work together; Meisters and Weapons influence through history. The group was going to eat barbecue later in the evening, but Soul was starving, an effect of having skipped lunch to practise with Maka. Therefore, he'd bought with him just a little something to eat before dinner.

Maka sighed in defeat and watched amusedly as her partner stood guarding the micro as a watchdog. "Alright then. Just be careful so you don't burn yourself. Those pies get really hot sometimes you know."

The weapon's crimson eyes never left the spinning pie as he snorted indignantly. "Stop babying me Maka. Run off and start studying instead, I'll be right there."

The girl huffed testily, before turning on her heels and marching out of the kitchen.

Soul started pacing the rectangular room, stopping now and then to send a glare to the microwave. Why couldn't the damn thing hurry up and get finished? He wanted to eat now, so he could get back to the others. There was an interesting article he wanted to read, about a heroic scythe in the fifteenth century who had defeated an entire German army.

A loud beeping signalled the end of his misery. Licking his lips, Soul opened the micro and pulled out his prize. Grabbing a spoon, he scoped up a third of the cheese- and ham pie, and shoved it inside his mouth.

Soul froze for a mere second, before tears crept into his eyes and he waved his arms in panic. Hot hot hot! The melt cheese was boiling, burning through the flesh of the roof of his mouth. Finally getting his brain back to business, he located a trash bin and spat the evil pie out. Gasping erratically, he dove for the sink. He located his abused mouth under the water tap, turned the water on and eagerly gulped down the cold liquid. Unfortunately the water did little to soothe the burning in his mouth, and soon Soul removed his head from the sink, and leant over the kitchen counter.

It hurt like hell! Tears continued to stream down his cheeks as he mentally cursed himself over and over again. Fuck… This was so not cool. He wearily traced the roof of his mouth with his tongue and winced when it made contact with newly made blisters. Fucking piece of crap cheese from hell! He swore silently and clutched his aching mouth. Why couldn't he have listened to Maka? Hadn't these many, long years of teamwork taught him that the bookworm always was right? Whenever he ignored her advices it always came back to bite him in the ass. Like now. He was still starving, his entire mouth was a hurting hellhole and he was crying his eyes out, blubbering like a baby. Why did these things always happen to…!

"Soul?"

Soul's back tensed and he prayed to any god he'd ever heard about to make the floor swallow him up whole. Death the Kid frowned at Soul's tense posture and made his way over to the sniffling scythe.

"Is something wrong? What happened?" When Soul still wouldn't turn around and refused to answer, Kid grasped his shoulder and forcefully turned him.

What met his eyes made Kid let out a surprised gasp; Soul was clutching his mouth with his right hand, his eyes were shining with tears and he sniffled quietly. Breaking his gaze from Kid's, Soul embarrassedly removed his hand and brushed off the tears from his wet cheeks.

"God Soul, what happened?" Kid asked worriedly, for once not even noticing the unsymmetrical mess that was the weapon's hair.

Soul blushed and cleared his throat awkwardly, still refusing to meet the shinigami's golden eyes. "I.. ehm.. so uncool… fucking pie…" He muttered quietly.

Kid raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me what?"

"The pie." Soul explained, glaring at the remaining pie. "The cheese was hot, so it burnt my mouth. And it fucking hurts…"

The meister just stared at the weapon. Then he started to chuckle. Soul glared at Kid, but the other boy ignored it and started to laugh even harder.

"Oi, stop it! It's not funny…" Soul sulked and then gasped in pain when his tongue came in contact with the burns. Kid stopped laughing but an amused expression remained on his face.

"Poor Soul… Did the big, bad cheese burn you?" He stepped closer, trapping Soul against the kitchen counter. The scythe watched Kid wearily, too aware of the proximity of their lower halves.

"Eh Kid?"

The shinigami leant in close, his breaths brushing over Soul's lips. "Don't worry, I'll make the pain go away." He grasped the shocked scythe's jaw and lifted it slightly. "Open your mouth."

Soul found himself following the order, gingerly opening his mouth. Kid nodded, satisfied.

"Now, this is to cool it down." He pursed his lips and blew softly into Soul's mouth. The albino's eyebrows were almost at the level as his hairline. What was Kid doing? And why was he himself allowing it? But, he head to admit that the shinigami's chilly breathe made wonders for the burning blisters. He was almost a tad disappointed when Kid stopped.

"Feels better?" Kid smiled, the look in his eyes impossible for Soul to read. He nodded dumbly.

"Good. Now this'll soothe the pain." Without further ado, Kid leant in once again and placed his lips on top of Soul's.

"Hmph?" Crimson eyes were wide with shock and Soul just stood rooted on the spot as Kid's lips massaged his own. What the hell was Kid doing? He opened his mouth slightly to protest and his hands moved to push the other boy away. It didn't work out very well. With Soul's lips parted, Kid took the opportunity to push his tongue inside and with that the albino's hands froze on Kid's shoulders. The shinigami's own hands came up to tangle themselves in Soul's hair, trying to tame the locks and organize them in a symmetrical fashion. When he succeeded he made a small, pleased noise, which vibrated pleasantly in Soul's mouth. Suddenly Kid's tongue pressed carefully against the roof of his mouth, caressing the burns. It felt wonderful. Throwing reason and logic for the wind, the white-haired boy moaned in pleasure and threw his hands around Kid's neck. He didn't get a damn of what was going on, but it felt good, so why bother trying to understand it.

All too soon (according to Soul), Kid pulled away. Without that mind-numbing tongue inside his mouth, Soul suddenly felt very exposed, very embarrassed and most of all, very very uncool. He blushed heavily and once again broke eye-contact with Kid.

The other boy grinned and tilted his chin up. "That wasn't too bad, was it? Does it hurt anymore?"

Soul smiled weakly back and shook his head.

"Well, that's wonderful." Kid patted him on the head lightly. "Although it seems as you're burning elsewhere now, completely symmetrically too!" Kid beamed and poked Soul's red cheek. The weapon glared half-heartedly and swatted at the offending finger. Kid took a step backwards, chuckling contently. He pointed with a long, pale finger at the freezer.

"There's ice-cream in there. You can take one if you're still hungry. Guess you don't want the rest of that pie." He straightened his impeccably even shirt and then turned and went towards the door. "Come to the living room when you're done." He shook his head and frowned. "I just can't handle that Black Star on my own…" With that Kid was gone.

Soul stood staring after the other boy. His hand came up to rub his head, messing the hair up in the process.

What had just happened?

**O-O-O-O-O**

**So… Was it alright? Please let me know what you think, this is my first Soul Eater story and I'm very nervous. **

**Well, thank you for reading! **

**/Midnight Custard**


End file.
